Power Orbs
The '''Power Orbs are magical glass ball-like items that appear in Raven's Quest as power-ups. Each one gives Raven a different form when collected and each form often gives him a ability that he cannot do normally as well as giving him a addition hit point if his health gauge has a empty spot. Since Raven is unable to use magic in the main series, the creation of these items were to give him additional abilities so that he has more means of getting around in a level and defeating enemies, including some that he may not able to harm normally. All of the forms still allow Raven to use his sword for attacking enemies. Power Orb Varieties Fire Power Orb The Fire Power Orb is the first one of the Power Orbs to appear in Raven's Quest, making it's debut in Level 2- Starfruit Plains. It is also the most common one to appear as well. When Raven transforms into this form, his shoulder pads turn red in color and he is called Fire Sword Raven. He can shoot fireballs from his sword, giving him means of attacking from a distance but however, some enemies, mid-bosses and bosses are impervious to fireballs. The Fire Power Orb is red in color. Ice Power Orb The Ice Power Orb hasn't made it's first appearance yet. When Raven transforms into this form, his shoulder pads turn light blue in color and he is called Frost Sword Raven. He can shoot iceballs from his sword that freeze enemies when they are hit with a iceball granted that they are not immune to iceballs in the first place. Unlike the fireballs from the Fire Power Orb, iceballs cannot harm mid-bosses and bosses. Raven can use the frozen enemies as platforms but he should be careful about using his downthrust if he is above a bottomless pit or a dangerous hazard as it will destroy the ice block and the frozen enemy. The Ice Power Orb is light blue in color. Stone Power Orb The Stone Power Orb hasn't made it's first appearance yet. When Raven transforms into this form, his shoulder pads turn grey in color and he is called Stone Raven. In this form, Raven can transform into a invincible stone for a short time and he can also use this transformed state as a attack as well as he can fall on top of enemies which can defeat most enemies in a single hit. This form can also allow Raven to fly if he runs and gets enough speed. When the stone transformation is used against mid-bosses and bosses, Raven will cause damage to them as well as being invincible to their attacks but using the stone transformation against stationary bosses isn't a good idea as when the invincibility wears off, Raven will get hit and end up losing the Stone form from the hit. The Stone Power Orb is grey in color. Super Power Orb The Super Power Orb hasn't made it's first appearance yet and it is going to be the rarest of the Power Orbs due to the powers it bestows upon Raven. When Raven transforms into this form, his shoulder pads turn purple in color and he is called Super Sword Raven. In this form, Raven can shoot powerful blasts of energy, very likely to be Brawler Aura, that is rainbow colored and can defeat multiple enemies with one blast. To mid-bosses and bosses, it heavily damages them and can defeat them in a couple of hits. Despite it's power, the blasts are unable to harm undead enemies. The Super Power Orb is purple in color. Mini and Flight Power Orbs The Mini and Flight Power Orbs haven't made their first appearance yet. The Mini Power Orb was once called the Wing Power Orb but it's name was changed due to that Raven turns into a little, miniature version of himself when he flies with this form. When Raven transforms into this form, his should pads turn yellow and he is called Mini Raven. In this form, Raven can still attack enemies with his sword and he can fly if he turns and gains enough speed. The Flight Power Orb will turn Raven into Mini Raven's miniature form as long as he doesn't touch the ground but he can fly just about anywhere in the level, possibly reaching otherwise unreachable areas. The Mini Power Orb is yellow in color and the Flight Power Orb is orange in color. Gallery Sprites File:Fire_Sword_Raven.png|Fire Sword Raven. File:Wing_Raven.png|Mini Raven. File:Stone_Raven.png|Stone Raven. File:Stone_Raven_transformed.png|Stone Raven's transformed state. File:Super_Sword_Raven.png|Super Sword Raven. File:Frost_Sword_Raven.png|Frost Sword Raven. Trivia *Each of the forms' shoulder pad colorations were based off Raven's palettes as if he appeared in a Super Smash Bros. game as seen in the image to the right. Category:Magical Items Category:Raven's Quest Category:Non-canon Items Category:Raven's Quest Items Category:Weapons, Items, etc.